


Armin & Nenia

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Armin Tamzarian backstory, F/M, Her name is Nenia so the ship name can be Armenia, Past Gen, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: There is a dear friend who knew Seymour since his Armin days... and it is'nt the Sergeant.





	Armin & Nenia

In the year 1962, in the Capital City Orphanage, there were two six year old kids. A boy named Armin Tamzarian, and a girl named Nenia Vadoupolous. They were the best of friends.  
One day, Armin woke up on the top bed of the bunk bed of Capital City Orphanage’s room A354, which he shared with Nenia. The two of them had shared a room once they grew out of cribs. Were they like siblings, or was there something more?  
Armin was thinking on his life. He knew that somewhere, there was someone to care to him, a long lost family. He knew that soon his life would’nt be like before. Armin sighed. He saw Nenia wake up.  
Armin: Hi, Nenia! Sleepyhead!  
Nenia: What’s up Armin?  
Armin: Nothing. Just…  
Nenia: Something’s amiss?  
Armin: It’s my family.  
Nenia: I’m sure they had reasons for abandoning you, just as mine did. My parents were rebellious teenagers that did’nt want children and weren’t even lovers. They were part of a street gang alongside two other dudes. The four of them got drunk, and I was conceived on that night.  
Armin: Nothing wrong with being a street punk. My parents were in an happy relationship, but were too poor to care for me.  
Nenia: My mom is actually very rich. My maternal grandpa owns a chain of hamburger condiments. My dad and the other two were just poor scavengers.  
Armin: Wait. Your grandpa owns Vadoupolous Condiments? And your mom chose the thug life? I’d say it’s the best choice ever, although Vadoupolous Condiments also tend to be very yummy.  
Nenia: It was’nt a choice. She once got too stressed by the rich life, got a bit nonlucid, and ran away at night. She ended up meeting some renegade homelesses that introduced her to drugs. She was drugged into stealing stuff around town and illegally sell them for money. She flunked out of school. Eventually during an escapade she met three poor thug boys, and she felt forced into joining them. She was pathologically taken by that kind of lifestyle.  
Armin: Well you can turn it right back. Eventually you will inherit your grandpa’s company.  
Nenia: I always knew I will.  
Armin: Sometimes I wonder if there are people who are just waiting for me, far away.  
Nenia: There are. Just as there are for me.  
Armin: I think both of us will soon get adopted.  
Nenia: Even if we end up apart, we will always stick together.  
Armin jumped off the bunk bed, and kissed Nenia on the cheek.  
YEAR 1974  
Nenia: That’s it, Armin. We’re both 18 and neither of us has been adopted. Fortunately we’re being taken to a state-owned care home. We will share an apartment.  
Armin: Yeah. Our own house. It’s like we’re a couple or something.  
Nenia: Well, Armin, I never said we’re just friends.  
Nenia put her arms over Armin’s shoulder and kissed him on the mouth.  
Armin: Woah! That’s the best kiss I have ever had!  
Nenia: Well, it’s our first kiss.  
Armin: Our first relationship. We were kids before, now we’re lovers sharing an house together!  
-  
Armin and Nenia packed their room. They went to their new home in Armin’s motorbike, and decorated it with what once was the stuff of Room A354. They kissed, and then they went to the bedroom where Armin lost his virginity to Nenia.  
A few weeks later, Nenia got the notice that Armin had been drafted into the Vietnam War.  
-  
One year passed. The Vietnam War ended.  
Nenia waited for Armin, but he did’nt come back.  
She searched for him everywhere in Capital City.  
Eventually, she was told to go at the military register. They might know where Armin was.  
The military register people told Nenia that when the war ended, Armin went to Springfield to tell everyone that his sergeant, Walter Seymour Skinner – mostly known as Sergeant Skinner - was dead.  
And so, she went to Springfield. She asked everybody about Armin Tamzarian’s whereabouts, but everyone told her that he did’nt live here.  
Eventually, Nenia tracked down Sergeant Skinner’s home. The Sergeant was born 3 August 1952 to Sheldon Walter Skinner and Agnes Mary-Rose Skinner (neé Tupelo). He lived with his mother although he was the principal of the elementary school . His father had died at the start of the Vietnam War in 1955, leaving Agnes a single mom.  
-  
YEAR 1979  
Nenia ringed the door at the Skinner home.  
Agnes: Oh, so who’s here?  
Nenia: I’m here for Armin Tamzarian’s whereabouts.  
Agnes: Armin? Who’s that?  
Nenia: He’s my boyfriend. I’ve heard that he went here to tell you that your son was dead.  
Agnes: No such thing happened! My son’s still alive, although much different. He just came back from college.  
Nenia: Why are you acting like he’s still alive?  
Agnes: Because he is!  
Nenia: Wait, are you saying that you kidnapped Armin and are pretending that he’s Seymour? It sounds like this is what you’re doing.  
Agnes: No I’m not!  
Agnes picks up a chandelabre and hits Nenia with it.  
Seymour Skinner walks down the stairs as he hears the noise.  
Seymour: Ag- Mom! What are you doing! Why are you hitting that poor… Nenia?!?  
Seymour’s and Nenia’s eyes crossed each other in the same instant. They recognized each other instantly, not looking much different than they did back then. Agnes dropped the chandelabre on the floor, shattering it.  
Nenia: Armin! Is that you?  
Seymour: Yep. I go by Seymour now. Am the principal of the elementary school. Please run right now. Mom is angry.  
-  
And so, Nenia came back in Capital City. Nenia worked at a maid café for the while.  
Often she came to Springfield to keep in touch.  
-  
YEAR 1986  
Nenia entered Moe’s bar. There were only five people in there. Nenia knew that Moe’s bar was’nt frequented much, it was considered kind of shady. It was the sort of bar that Nenia’s parents would hang out at.  
Moe was tending the bar, while Armin was singing in a barbershop quartet with three new friends of his, named Homer, Clancy, and Apu.  
Nenia: How’s it going?  
Moe: Nothing much. The boys just formed a band. It’s called the “Be Sharps”.  
Nenia approached the boys and beat her hands at their singing.  
Nenia: Wow, that’s really good. Although I did’nt peg Armin as a barbershop quartet guy. He’s much more of a metal band type.  
Apu: “Armin”? Wha?  
Seymour: I-its a nickname! I got it during the Vietnam War. “Ar Min”. It’s Vietnamese for “the renegade hero”.  
Clancy: Whatevs.  
Homer: I actually tried to do a rocker band back in college. It was me, Clancy, Seymour, and Barney. It was named SadGasm. Then we graduated, Barney got drunk and passed out. Apu joined, and his religion does’nt accept rock music.  
Apu: That’s not completely true.  
Nenia: True or not, every culture and religion should accept rock music. Armin, could you please follow me backstage?  
Seymour: Welp.  
Seymour and Nenia went in the basement distiller room of Moe’s bar. Nenia puts her hands on Seymour’s shoulder and kisses him.  
Nenia: So, Armin, how did you get caught up in some bullshit like that? You’re way more badass than this! You should prop up and tell your friends you’re actually Armin. Do it for the glory of the ancient and neverending partnership and romance between Armenia and Greece.  
Seymour: I-I can’t! I really can’t! The smother, Agnes, is keeping me locked up in that nuthouse. I try to rebel often, but…  
Nenia: Don’t worry. She’s not your real mom. Fight against her. You need to free yourself.  
Seymour: And I will.  
Nenia: Even if you have to live a lie with Agnes it does’nt mean you have to live a lie with your friends!  
Seymour: Will try.  
Nenia: Has that war turned you into a puss out?  
Seymour: I’ve matured. You have no idea how much I want to go back to being Armin.  
Nenia: Ok.  
Nenia hugged Seymour, and the two of them walked back into the main room of Moe’s bar.  
-  
Year 1990  
Anastasious Vadoupolous died at 81. He left Vadoupolous Condiments to his only grandchild, 34-year-old Nenia Vadoupolous.  
This meant that the low class maid café girl from a shabby care home in Capital City, suddenly became an high class corporate mogul. The Vadoupolous commercial empire was second to only Mr. Burns’ empire. This also meant that she had to move in her grandparents’ villa, where her mom grew up until she ran away in her teens. She really wanted Armin to move in there, so one fateful day she came to Springfield.  
-  
Nenia: Hello?  
Seymour (from speaker): Who is this? Oh it’s you Nenia. As beautiful as ever. Please come in.  
And so Nenia entered inside the school and went in the principal’s office.  
Nenia: So, finally my dream’s complete. I inherited the company and the mansion. Want to come move in with me?  
Seymour: Yes. I really want to. But Agnes does’nt. She does’nt want us to see each other.  
Nenia: Ooh, poor soul. Well you can tell her you’re going to visit your friends. We will keep our relationship secret.  
Seymour: Okay.  
Seymour put his hands on Nenia’s shoulders and the two of them kissed.  
-  
(excuses that Seymour uses to see Nenia)  
Seymour: I’m going to hang out with Homer, Apu, and Barney. Good old band stuff.  
Seymour: I’ve left something important at the school.  
Seymour: There is a battle going on between Zexion\Demyx shippers and Demyx\Xigbar shippers.  
Seymour: Death Trap is holding a concert live!  
Seymour: I’m going to watch “Legend of the Ring 3: the Sphitening”!  
Seymour: Kirk van Houten wants me to clip his fingernails.  
Seymour: There’s an Aurora Borealis at the Wiggum’s house!  
Seymour: I’m going to a sleepover with Sherri, Terri, Alex, Lisa, Janey, and Allison. They want to do something new with my hair!  
Seymour: I’m going to have a lightsaber fight with the middle and high school principals!  
Etc.  
But will those excuses ever end?

**Author's Note:**

> The "Demyx" "Xigbar" and "Zexion" mentioned are named after Kingdom Hearts but aren't necessarily the same characters since likely Kingdom Hearts would'nt have been invented yet for quite a few years. Seymour just made up random names that happened to match up.


End file.
